Winter Heat
by JolieFolie
Summary: Steve drove me home after a date. Little did I know, Bucky was waiting for me in the shadows. Bucky/OFC/Steve. Inspired by the scene in CA:TWS where Bucky is sitting in Pierce's kitchen. Rated M for dub-con, non-con and mature situations.
1. Dark

**A/N**: Hey guys, this is my first time writing fanfiction in present tense. I pretty much just let my imagination take over, so hopefully the result is entertaining.

**Trigger warning**: dubious consent and brief knifeplay.

**Edit: **I had to re-write this in first person to respect FFNET's policy, but you can find the original second-person narration on Archive Of Our Own. I have the same username on that site, and the fic has the same name.

Winter Heat

"Thanks again for dinner." I rock my weight onto my toes, moving a fraction of an inch closer to him. Steve is holding my hand outside my front door. He's facing me and he's close enough to kiss me, if he wanted to. It's the perfect evening for our first kiss.

"My pleasure." He brings my hand to his mouth and presses the back of my hand against his lips, maintaining eye contact with me. I hold my breath until he places my hand back down at my side. "Have a good night." He gives a nod and turns to walk down the steps.

I try to keep the smile on my face to hide my disappointment. I knew Steve was an old-fashioned guy, but I was hoping he'd at least kiss me on the lips. If only Steve could read my mind…

I open my purse and dig around for my keys. When I find them, I turn my head and see Steve sitting in his car, waiting for me to enter the house before he drives away. I smile, thinking about what a sweetheart he is. I insert my key into the lock and open the door, waving to him with my free hand. He waves back and starts the engine. I enter the house, which is completely dark except for the moonlight shining through the window. After I close the door behind me, I look through the window and watch him drive away.

Yes, if only Steve could read my mind, he'd know how turned on I am and that I desperately need some kind of release. I sigh. _The trouble with nice boys_ _is that they play it safe. And the trouble with bad boys is they're too much trouble. If only I could marry the nice boy and fuck the…_

"Did you have a good time?" A dark voice comes from several feet behind me.

I jump and whip around, my heart racing. I bring a hand to my chest and, once I determine that I'm not dying of shock, I look for the source of the voice. A man is sitting at my kitchen table and a beam of moonlight illuminates his eyes. I squint, trying to discern his identity. He is wearing a mask over his nose and mouth and the rest of his body remains shrouded in darkness. "What are you doing in my house?" I hope he can't smell my fear.

He remains silent but his eyes flicker, as if he knows I need an answer and is purposely withholding it from me. The silence makes me uneasy.

I raise my voice. "Get out, or I'm calling the cops." I intended for my voice to come out steady, but instead it wavers and is too high, almost like I'm about to cry.

He slowly stands up and I notice how broad his shoulders are. My eyes trail down his body and I notice his left arm is glinting in the moonlight, as if his sleeve is made of some shiny material. His other arm is encased in leather but I can tell it's just as muscular. I wonder what each arm is capable of doing. What both arms are capable of doing together. I wonder how intense his workouts must be in order to maintain that kind of muscle. _Stop it, _I tell myself, because I realize his hands are strong enough to crush my throat. I inhale sharply, hoping the extra oxygen will help me maintain my wits.

As I stare at his arms, he approaches me slowly, his shoulders swaying as he saunters over. I've never seen a guy swagger quite like this before. I think it's sexy for just a moment before pushing that thought out of my head. _There's a crazy guy in my house, I have no idea what he's doing here, and I'm thinking about how sexy his walk is. _I force myself to stop staring at his upper body and instead lock eyes with him. I hope to shoot back and equal amount of dominance with my gaze – _this is my territory_, I think – but my eyes widen. As he draws closer to me, I can see his dilated pupils, a few locks of his brown hair falling in his eyes. His hair looks like he's just had sex on top of the roof of a ten-storey building during a hurricane. He's standing directly in front of me now and tilting his head down, causing more of his hair to fall into his eyes. I feel an impulse to brush his hair back with my fingers, although that might be due to my slight OCD tendencies. Definitely not due to the fact that I actually might want to run my hands through his hair.

I don't realize my hands are shaking until he brushes his fingertips against my hand and wraps his fingers around my wrist. I shiver; his touch is ice cold. I look down at his glinting arm. It's solid metal. Despite the strength of his arm, his grip is gentle. I look back up at him. _It couldn't be…? _My lips part slightly as I search for a name.

He watches me and his grip tightens. He pushes my hand down to the waistband of my jeans, where my cell phone is tucked away in my pocket. His grip is still loose, and I realize that I'm _letting _him guide my hand. _No._ _I'm the one in control of my body,_ I think, and stiffen my arm so he can no longer guide my hand. Since his nose and mouth are masked, I focus even more intently on his eyes. He doesn't look too pleased. I keep myself steady, refusing to hand over my power so easily. I lift my chin, trying to look confident and not like I'm worrying about how he'll react.

He turns my wrist so my palm is facing up and places the phone in my palm. "You want to call the cops, go ahead." He speaks quietly and I can't figure out if he's threatening or teasing me. He lets go of my wrist, turns his back and walks to the table.

A part of me almost feels rejected by him turning his back to me. I lower my eyes to look at my phone but find myself distracted by his body. He looks even taller from behind. Through his black uniform, I can tell his back is just as muscular as his arms. His waist tapers in and I hold my breath as I trail my gaze further down. I can't help it; I check out his ass. It's absolutely perfect, like two scoops of heaven's ice cream. His thighs also don't disappoint. I can't remember the last time I thought that a man's thighs were nice. Usually with men it's shoulders-pecs-arms, but this man seems to have the total package. _Uh oh._ _Don't think about his package, don't think about his – _I try to reel myself back in. But his thighs… they're the kind of thighs that could totally support me if I straddled him. Not that I'm thinking of straddling him. _Get it together_, I tell myself.

I press a button on my phone to light up the screen. Before my thoughts can completely run away from me, something clicks into place in my mind. I speak the name I've been searching for. "Bucky?"

He keeps his back to me, but turns his head to look at me sideways. The muscles of his neck tighten, worrying me. I scold myself for speaking without thinking. _Did I just piss off this super-strong crazy guy?_

The moonlight reflects off the side of his face that is turned to me. "Who the hell is Bucky?"

"Steve told me about -"

He darts toward me. Before I can react, he's got me in his arms. He slams me against the wall and I stagger back, not having nearly enough strength to compete with his force. I push my body against his, trying to make some room for myself to breathe. If he pressed against me any harder, he'd crush my ribcage.

He grabs my wrists with his large hands and slams them against the wall above my head. The cell phone flies out of my hands. I wince; his grip isn't so gentle this time.

My legs feel like rubber and I feel like I'm about to faint from the rapid, tiny breaths I'm taking. My shoulders fit perfectly between his arms. "What are you -?"

"Shut the hell up." There's a glimmer in his eye, as if he's smirking. "Or I'll call the cops."

My face heats up. He's too close. This is too intimate. I look up at him because it's either that or stare directly at his pectoral muscles… _No, must maintain eye contact._

I curl my fingers into fists, pushing my wrists against his grip. He pushes back, keeping me secure against the wall. He's pressing against me with his hands and upper body and he's stooping down slightly to account for the height difference. He keeps his groin and legs away from me. Not that I'm thinking about his groin. _I have to think about how to get a hold of that phone._

My heart is pounding in my chest. Or is that his heart I'm feeling? A part of me wonders if he's nervous at all. The look in his eyes is clearly says: I'm in charge_. _I take a sharp breath through my nose, catching his scent. He's perspiring; he's definitely excited. I inhale again, deeper. _For the oxygen. Not because he smells good._

Okay, maybe he smells good. Really good.

He lifts his eyebrows slightly, suggestively, and I realize he's waiting for me to say something. I open my mouth, hoping something comes out. His eyes are blue, almost silver in this light, and his pupils are huge. Staring at them is only scrambling the words in my head. His gaze falls to my lips. I suck in my breath, feeling even more pressure to say something. I turn my head away. "What do you want?"

He takes his metal hand and moves it from my wrist to my palm, slowly enough to make me worry about his intention. I squeeze my eyes shut. He intertwines his fingers with mine and brings my hand to his head. He grasps my wrist again and guides my fingers through his hair. I open my eyes and look at him. I watch my fingers move through his hair and he lets go of my wrist. I can't peel my eyes away. I concentrate on breathing, not wanting him to detect a change in my breaths.

I catch a glimpse of something silver in his hand. He tosses it into the air beside him and then his hand is at my throat and I realize the glimmering silver is the blade of a knife _holy shit. _I press my head against the back of the wall as hard as I can, trying to increase the distance between my neck and the blade. I gulp and his eyes smoulder at my reaction. He presses the knife against my throat. "Don't ask stupid questions."

I whimper but, despite the pressure he's applying, I don't feel the blade. I look down, trying to get a better look at the knife.

He smirks and brings the knife up to my line of vision. The blade is facing him; the blunt end was against my neck. "Or I'll use the other side."

My cheeks heat up as the blood comes back to my face. I scowl. He thinks he can just mess with my head and get away with it? _Now it's my turn to mess with him. _I fist my hand in his hair, close to the root, and tug. "Should've used the sharp side first, Bucky."

He winces ever-so-slightly before hardening his gaze and giving the knife another flip in the air. As it flies, I grab his hand, interlocking our fingers. The handle of the knife hits my shoulder before it falls on the floor. He glances down at it and then looks back at me. I brace myself, anticipating his fury.

Instead, his eyes crinkle. He uses one hand to rip the mask away from his face, revealing his smile and perfectly white teeth. He trails his hands down my sides, resting them at my waist. With my hands free now, I graze them up his arms, feeling my right hand losing heat and my left hand warming up. The combination of metal and flesh is foreign and I know I shouldn't like it. I bite my lip and my hands find their way up to his shoulders.

He leans in closer. "You're my kind of girl."

"I'm -?"

He thrusts his face forward and presses his mouth against mine. His lips are warm from being under the mask and his tongue is even hotter. He licks my lips until I open my mouth ever so slightly and his tongue enters, overwhelming me. His hands run up and down my back, his fingertips light at first, until he flattens his palms against me and applies more pressure with his caresses. I run my thumbs over his jawline and lean my pelvis towards him, trying to close the remaining space between our bodies.

He pulls his head away. I try to pull him back, tugging his hair again and breathing out, frustrated. His voice is husky. "Why did you go out with him?"

I open my eyes and am met with his shocking blue eyes, his pupils two massive dark holes. "I don't under—"

"Why him?" His hands tighten around my waist. His brow furrows, casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Steve? He asked me."

"And what if I asked you?"

I blink. _Well, I've never dated two guys at once_, I want to say, but bite my lip. Better to maintain some mystery. "I…"

He runs his hands up my back, pulling me away from the wall and into his chest. "Would you say yes?"

My lips part. He stares at my mouth and his brow unfurrows. Despite his leather uniform, he looks so vulnerable. His hair is mussed up and he's got puppy-dog eyes, which is pretty much my kryptonite. I've always found it so hard to say no to guys with nice eyes. I feel my mouth begin to say _yes…_

Wait a sec. "If you wanted to date me, why did you break into my house?"

His lips are soft, but he somehow manages to make his mouth harden. "I just want to know if you'd say yes."

"But then -"

"I don't want you to be his best girl. I want you to be mine."

I open my mouth to protest, but he kisses me again, cutting me off. I exhale sharply through my nose. Could this guy be any more frustrating?

The ends of his hair tickle my cheeks. I run my hands over his shoulders, in awe of just how broad and hard they are. I could sit on them and there would still probably be room left for a friend. Not that I'd let a friend sit on his shoulders. _Am I being possessive of him? _He's kissing me as if he possesses me; maybe it's rubbing off.

As if to draw my attention back to him, he bites my lower lip.

I gasp, but his tongue is in my mouth again and he doesn't leave me any time to focus on the pain. _I can date two guys at once. I only had one date with Steve and he didn't kiss me on the lips. And I'm just kissing Bucky, it's not like we're going all the way…_

I imagine his uniform on the floor, and him completely - _No, we're keeping our clothes on._

He breaks away from my lips, only to trail kisses down my jawline to my ear, pausing to breathe into my ear, and then kisses slowly down my neck. I release a moan just as he decides to sink his teeth into my neck, and my moan turns into a shriek.

He presses his mouth against my ear. He breathes out once through his mouth. "You'll wake the neighbors."

I flip his teasing tone right back at him. "I don't have neighbors."

"Well then." He licks the inside of my ear and grabs my ass, hoisting me into the air and against his pelvis. He slides his hands to support my thighs, wrapping them around his waist. I shriek, my eyebrows rising as I feel just how supportive his hands are. I hold onto his shoulders and press my chest against him so I don't topple backwards. He is so much taller than me, it feels a little strange and slightly exhilarating to be up this high.

He carries me over to the living room, which is just as dark as the kitchen. I hope he doesn't trip over anything. My mind is racing. _Okay, _I'll _keep my clothes on._

He lays me down on the couch, with my head resting on the pillow right by the arm of the couch. He sits between my legs, his back to the window and the moonlight casting a silhouette of his wild hair and huge arms. His hands fly to the waistband of my jeans and his metal fingers click against the button of my fly as he unzips it. He peels my jeans off, turning them inside out as he pulls them off my legs.

I raise my head. "Leave my underwear on."

He smiles with his eyes, as if to say, _yeah right. _His right hand is caressing my thigh, making it hard to think. He takes one finger of his left hand and slips it under the hem of my underwear, where my leg meets my pelvis. I shiver, the metal cold against my overheated skin. He rubs my thigh with his right hand and throws my leg onto his shoulder. He turns his face to kiss my calf. He makes eye contact with me, and then slowly brings out his tongue.

My lips part as I watch him lick my skin. The way he's using his tongue against my calf is way too suggestive, as if he's trying to say, _are you sure you want to leave your underwear on? _I heard once that the tongue is the strongest muscle in the body, and that's a little hard to believe when it comes to Bucky, but watching him work his tongue – the way he curls it, vibrates it – makes me wonder what that tongue would feel like against other parts of my body. Not that there are any in particular.

I want to close my eyes to give myself a chance to clear my head, but he's making it so hard to look away. His metal hand is lightly following the line of my underwear along my hip, close enough to make me sigh, but not close enough to the part I'm dying for him to touch.

I close my eyes. If Steve asked me out again, would this count as cheating? Would I have to tell him? Would I have to tell Bucky that I told him? I bury my hands in my hair. It was hard to think straight when I had a cyborg in my pants.

The doorbell rings, jarring me out of my thoughts.

I sit up, drawing my leg away from his mouth. I put my hands on the leather straps of his uniform. "I have to get that."

"No you don't." He grabs me around the waist and pulls me onto his pelvis, holding me there as he turns and sits back against the couch. He grabs my legs and positions them so I'm straddling him. His thighs are just as hard and muscular as I imagined they'd be. He grabs my ass and bounces me a few times, his biceps contracting, making his arms swell even more. He keeps his eyes locked on mine as he unbuckles the straps around his chest and tosses them beside the couch, then reaches behind his neck to unfasten the leather vest.

Now that he's stripping his clothes off, I have to muster all my strength to say, "What if it's Steve?"

He whips off the vest so forcefully it slaps against the ground. He growls and bites my neck.

I gasp and push against his chest with my hands, tearing my neck away even though it hurts. "Let me go."

To my surprise, he releases me. I jump off his lap and race to the door, pushing aside the curtain and peeking out the window. I see Steve standing on the steps and he looks at me, smiling. I reach for the door handle.

Suddenly I feel my back slam against the door. Bucky grips my waist and pins me against the door. "Hey," I shout.

He grins at me before kissing me again, dominating my lips.

I hear Steve on the other side of the door. "Hey, I forgot something."

I manage to tear my mouth away from Bucky. I'm panting, struggling to catch my breath. "I'm -"

He clasps a hand over my mouth and slams me up against the door again. His eyes flash with a warning. He supports my ass with his metal arm and brings his other hand underneath me to tease me through the fabric of my underwear. I grab onto his metal arm, in awe that he's actually able to keep me steady with one arm.

Steve knocks on the door. "Are you okay?"

Bucky's hand slips between my underwear and my skin. I sigh, until his finger strokes my most sensitive spot. I squeeze my eyes shut. "Yes."

"Can I come in?"

I feel soft lips against my ear. "No," Bucky murmurs.

His fingers are driving me crazy. I pull his turtleneck away from his throat and kiss the skin between his jaw and shoulder. His neck smells dark and spicy, just like the rest of him, and tastes even better. I pull his shirt up and spread my fingers wide, trying to feel as much of the mountains and valleys of his abdominal muscles as possible. Holy shit, does his abdomen turn me on. I run my hands over him like I have taste buds in my fingertips and my hands are starving.

I squeeze my thighs around his waist, my muscles tensing as his fingers coax me faster. I moan and lay my head back against the door, leaving my neck open for him to dive in and practically tear my flesh apart with his teeth. I sigh again. "Yes."

"Could you unlock the door, please?"

"Just a -" I manage to say, before Bucky's fingers become overwhelming. He slams me against the door again and slips a finger inside me, eliciting a moan from a place I didn't know I had. He moves his mouth so he's sucking on my neck between my clavicles.

It's too much. I fist my hands in his hair and tug, frustrated at him for doing this to me. He slips another finger inside and it's enough to break me. I fall apart in his arms. He kisses up my neck and along my jawline until he reaches my mouth and fastens his lips against mine.

When my body finally relaxes, he keeps me secure in his arms, still pinned against the door. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"What in the world? Is that Bucky?"

My eyelids snap open. Steve has his face pressed against the outside of the window, straining his neck to look sideways at Bucky and I. His mouth is open, his eyes hurt, as if he's trying so hard to convince himself he's hallucinating.

I curse and bury my face in Bucky's neck. _I'm a horrible person. _I straighten my legs and wiggle free from his grasp.

Bucky sets me down and stands directly in front of the window, pushing the curtain back the entire way. He straightens his back and throws his shoulders back, as if he's trying to look bigger than Steve. "She's my best girl now."

I stand there, a part of me feeling humiliated and ashamed. Another part of me feels turned on, watching Bucky become possessive of me. I duck my head and peer up at him. When he looks at me, I try not to smile, but it's no use.

He smirks back at me. He takes me into his arms and picks me up, carrying me into the living room. "Let's finish this."


	2. Twisted

**A/N: Hey there! Once again, you can find a second-person version of this chapter (with much more, ahem, descriptive language) on Archive of Our Own.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Non-consensual male oral sex, masturbation, dubious consent, knifeplay, and brief reference to a car crash. And a door gets broken down.**

* * *

Bucky slams me against the wall, his hands supporting my ass. "I finished you. Now you finish me." He forces his mouth onto mine, his bottom teeth scraping my lip. He groans, as if he's filling a deep hunger.

I can't get Steve's hurt face out of my mind. I turn my face away. "No."

His shoulder muscles tense. I gulp, wondering if it might've been a bad idea to argue with a trained killer. My eyes dart to his knife on the floor.

He lets go of me and walks away. I only manage to get one foot on the ground. I fall on my ass, my face heating up. As I stand, my embarrassment turns to anger. He thinks he can just drop me like that? "Hey -"

He grabs my wrists with one hand and yanks them over my head. He holds the knife to my neck. Like he's teasing me with a feather, he draws the blade across my neck.

My heart races and I feel pressure under my skin, as if my blood is rushing too forcefully for my vessels to handle. He's standing over me with his feet wide apart, as if he's showing off his package while dominating as much floor space as possible. I wonder if I should kick him in the balls. Part of me wants to defend myself, but the other part of me wants to scream, _take me, please._

This shouldn't feel good.

He pushes down on my wrists. "On your knees."

"Wait -" He presses the blade into my neck and I cry out.

He forces his mouth onto mine, his tongue fighting through my teeth. I feel a ripple through my body, like he's spreading warm butter all over me. He pushes his head down and, when my legs buckle, he forces me to kneel.

His mouth breaks away and I lift my face, trying to reconnect the kiss. He smirks at my expression and stands upright. He bends my arms back, causing me to wince and my chest to stick out. His eyelids lower behind a few stray locks of hair. I look down and realize my nipples are standing so erect, they may as well be soldiers in Antarctica. I look back up at him and see his lips part slightly, as if he's thinking of licking each of them slowly with just the tip of his tongue…

I squeeze my eyes shut, reminding myself that I have no idea what this man is thinking and that I'm the one visualizing this. _He's got a knife to my neck and I'm fantasizing about him sucking on my clit? I mean, my nipples. There's no way I'd let his teeth anywhere near my – _

He chuckles but it's so deep it's almost a growl. "You're sweating, doll. Do I make you nervous?" He removes the knife from my neck and there's a drop of clear fluid on it. I breathe out, grateful it's not red. He brings the knife to his lips and his tongue snakes out. He licks the flat side of the knife, slowly, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

_Why does he want to taste my sweat? What a freak…_

He winces and his shoulders twitch. He jerks the knife away from his mouth. A tiny smudge of blood is on the blade. I flinch, as if it was my own tongue that was cut. Judging by the way he's staring at the knife, I guess he didn't mean to do that. "Bucky, are you okay?" My voice comes out soft. _Why do I care if he's hurt? He almost broke the skin on my throat. _

He lifts his chin, as if he's offended by my concern. He lowers the knife to my lips. "Aren't you dying to taste me?" I expect him to smirk, but instead his eyes are dead, his mouth a flat line.

I press my lips together.

He squeezes my wrists even harder, cutting off the circulation. I gasp and his eyes widen for just a second, as if he feels my pain too, only he's sucking some sort of twisted pleasure from it.

I don't want to piss him off, so I tap the tip of my tongue against the knife. The bitter coppery taste contorts my mouth. I try to hide my disgust from him, in case he's planning to punish me if I don't like it. I wonder whether Bucky really wants me as his best girl, or whether he just wants a girl to toy with. Steve would never do something like this. My chest feels heavy, thinking about Steve, his cute face.

He smirks and cocks his head, like my reaction is a joke to him. "I didn't expect you to like that. But I have something sweeter for you."

I hear a crash outside. "What was that?"

Bucky lets go of my wrists and bolts towards the door. "Stay here."

I chase after him. "No, you stay. I'm going."

He pins my hands behind my back and pushes me face-forward against the door. He grinds his leather-encased package against my ass. One of my ears is crushed against the door. He growls into my other ear, "I'll let you leave, if you promise me one thing."

I huff, frustrated and also desperate for air; he's pushing against me so hard, every bone in my ribcage is against the door.

He trails his hands to my shoulders and turns me around to face him. When he sees the look in my eyes, he gently cups my jaw, the pads of his fingers almost tickling under my earlobe. His eyes remind me of the time I set a marshmallow on fire and watched it melt under a blue flame. His eyelashes are too soft to belong to a soldier. "Promise you'll come back to me."

My heart skips a beat. _How can he be threatening me one moment and pleading with me the next? _He's wearing armor but, with eyes like that, he's as good as naked.

He furrows his brows and pushes his hands to the back of my head, his fingers weaving through my hair. I shiver from the touch of his metal hand and turn my cheek towards his bare right hand. His touch is gentle, but he was rough just a second ago, and there's no telling when he might flip again.

My mouth opens and, when his eyebrows dart up for a nanosecond, I realize I've said yes.

* * *

Steve is sitting on the trunk of his car, his head bowed and his shoulders shaking. He's not in the driver's seat because his car is crashed into a tree. "You don't have to be sorry." He doesn't look hurt, until he looks up and I see he's broken in ways I can only hope to fix.

The guilt is like a brick on my chest. _The crash is my fault; if he wasn't upset, he wouldn't have driven into the tree. _"Are you okay? You've got powder all over…" I wonder if he's mad at me. No, I hope he's mad at me, because if he forgives me then it'll only make me feel guiltier. _But should I feel guilty? He could have kissed me, or even taken me home… _I blush, thinking about Bucky, the man who did what Steve couldn't do. _Although Bucky came to my house, so I guess he's kind of a gentleman – _Wait a sec, Bucky more of a gentleman than Steve?

"I'm better now." He has a ghost of a smile and one eyebrow a tiny bit higher than the other. Only a man as decent as Steve Rogers could smile after crashing his car. Part of me feels undeserving of how nice he's being, and I'm not sure if that's because I'm mentally undressing Bucky as I stare at him. _I'm standing in front of the man I've had a crush on since forever, and I'm fantasizing about the guy who broke into my house?_ This isn't doing much to assuage my guilt.

"I should call a cab." He sounds exhausted.

"Let me pay for it." My wallet is in the house, but I'm desperate for a way to redeem myself.

"You're sweet, but I can't let you do that." He takes my hands in his and stands up. Both of his hands are warm, and his grasp is reassuring. "I came back because I forgot to give you something."

I look at the house, my eyes wide and questioning. With two fingers, he guides my chin back to face him. He leans down, pulling my hands towards him. He's so cute, and my head fills with reasons why I've never been able to stop crushing on him. Most guys would be freaking out if their car got totalled, but somehow Steve manages to make me feel like I'm the most important thing to him.

My breath catches in my throat as his lips come closer to my face. He doesn't look like he's going to kiss my hand this time. I'm grateful that his eyes are closed because I'm smiling so hard.

As soon as I close my eyes, I feel his hands rip out of mine.

A blur of black and silver rushes by. Bucky's hands are on Steve's shoulders, pushing him against the car.

I always fantasized about being the kind of girl that guys fight over, but not like this. Not if it means someone could get killed. I'm frozen in place, part of me wanting to launch myself between them and part of me wanting to pull Bucky off of Steve. I don't want to get hurt, and both men are incredibly strong. Bucky's knee is on the car beside Steve's hips; his back is facing me and his pants are pulled taut across his muscular ass. Steve's just wearing a t-shirt, the sleeves of which look like they're about to split apart at any second from his straining biceps. _I have to do something._

The metal hand is too close to Steve's throat. "I don't want to fight," Steve says.

"Then don't touch my best girl." Bucky is wearing his shirt and mask again. He must have put them on before he left, as if he was afraid to go outside without his armor. Although it's hard to imagine Bucky being afraid of anything, especially with the knife in his – Oh, fuck.

"She's not your property."

Although it's kind of thrilling to watch them fight, I want to scream at Steve to stop. I know how Bucky reacts when I argue with him, and I'm a girl; I don't want to think about how Bucky would react to someone he doesn't want to fuck arguing with him. _Imagine if he did want to fuck him._ No, that would be ludicrous. Although their crotches are awfully close to each other.

Bucky flips the knife in the air, maintaining eye contact with Steve. Damn, he's good.

Oh right, the knife. Adrenaline boosting my courage, I grab Bucky's arm. I try to pry the knife away, and wonder why he leaves his hand uncovered. Same with his head – you'd think his enemies would just pull his hair. Or maybe he's into that. _I should not be thinking about his possible turn-ons at a time like this._ "Bucky, please."

"Say that again when I'm on top of you."

Surprised, I loosen my grip for only a moment, but it's enough time for him to rip his hand away from me.

It's also enough time for Steve to punch him in the face. "Is that any way to talk to a lady?"

I wince. Bucky kind of deserved it for starting the fight, but it hurts to see him get punched. I put my hands on either side of his face. I can tell by his eyes, he's got his guard up. I scramble to think of something to say to put an end to the violence.

Bucky wipes his lip and looks at Steve. "You always get what you want."

"Not always." Steve glances down. I follow his gaze. He's not looking at Bucky's crotch, is he? He looks at me before you can be sure. "I want you to be happy, even if that means you choose Bucky over me. I just don't want you to get hurt."

_But I do want you. _I want so desperately to tell Steve how I feel, but I'm scared of provoking Bucky's jealousy. My voice comes out tiny. "I don't want to have to choose."

"And you don't. You're mine." Bucky grabs my waist and pulls me in. I try to maintain my distance, to show Steve I'm not taking sides, but his arms are too strong; I collide into Bucky's firm body and stay there.

Steve looks down. He's trying to keep his composure, but I know that look on his face. He made the same look at the movie we saw on our date, the scene near the end where the hero's mother dies. Of course, I was bawling, so he put his arm around me and was strong enough for both of us. My stomach flutters as I recall how safe I felt in his arms. Now, in Bucky's arms, I don't exactly feel safe, but I do need clean underwear.

"Let the lady decide for herself." Steve shoots me a look: _are you okay?_

Steve's gaze is so soft, but Bucky is pressing my body into his and I can smell his dark and delicious scent. It's too much pressure; I'm too insanely attracted to both men, and for totally different reasons. _I don't want anyone to get hurt. _My vision goes blurry and my eyes burn. I try to rip myself away from Bucky's grasp. "Then neither."

"Let her go, Bucky."

Bucky glares at Steve and hoists me over his shoulder. He makes sure I'm secure before taking off towards the house. I feel dizzy and want my feet on the ground, but I hang on to his waist so I don't fall.

"Buck - Steve," I scream, my heart speaking first and my brain taking over too late.

* * *

"'Neither'? I never want to hear that again."

I open my mouth, but he doesn't give me a chance to explain. Bucky dominates my lips, his mouth wet and hungry. His hands roam my body, pinching my nipple, squeezing my ass, messing up my hair. I don't know how to escape; he moves too fast, too forcefully.

I moan and probably sound like I'm in pain, because I hear Steve's concerned voice through the window. "I knew she wasn't safe with you."

"Safety is overrated." Bucky picks me up and sets me down so my back is against the full-length window of the living room. He rips off my shirt so quickly, the fabric almost burns my skin. I scream and try to cover myself with one hand and tug the curtain shut with the other.

Bucky rips the curtain down from the rod. The rod falls down too and he covers my head with both his arms so it doesn't hit me. He kicks the curtain and rod away and cups my jaw and kisses me softly. I whimper into his mouth, exhausted and confused. _It's like he can't stand to watch me get hurt unless he's directly causing it. If only he was protective of me all the time…_

"On your knees." Bucky pushes me down and I stumble, turning my head around to try and catch a glimpse of Steve.

Steve's eyes and mouth are wide, as if someone pulled the alarm in his body. He shoots over to the door. "Stop." He bangs and pulls on the door, sending vibrations through the house. I jump, surprised; Steve's kind nature sometimes makes me forget how strong he is.

Bucky tugs my hair by the root, redirecting my attention. His fly is undone and he's protruding like he's about to take over the world. "Your lips drive me crazy," he murmurs. He's got puppy-dog eyes again.

_What the hell?_ His pupils are so huge, there's only a sliver of blue around them. He lets go of my hair and I flinch, anticipating his harsh grasp on my jaw or neck.

"You're my best girl, but I don't want to hurt you. I just need to know you're mine." He wraps his hands around himself. His large hands are only just able to fit the circumference. Staring at me, he starts rubbing himself and groaning.

"Wait. Bucky."

The pounding at the door is getting louder. I hear wood splinter.

I can't believe a gorgeous man like Bucky is jerking himself off. It's thrilling but confusing; all I'm doing is kneeling, not even touching him. I bring my face forward, biting my lip, as if drawn to his power.

He licks the sweat from his upper lip. "You don't have to."

I put a hand on Bucky's metal hand, part of my hand touching his length. The contrast of temperatures almost burns my hand. "I want to." I gulp, intimidated by his size. My hands start to shake as I bring my tongue out; he grabs my hands, but that doesn't stop the shaking.

The head is enough to choke me. Do I dare?

I breathe in and graze the tip of my tongue along him. He lets out a moan, making me jump a little at his overreaction to such a small gesture. His eyelashes fringe his captive eyes and his lips are flushed, soft, yielding. He's too beautiful.

I lick him again, slowly, then suck on his tip. I can hear Steve shouting from behind the door; he's getting louder. His shouts blend with Bucky's moans. Bucky's knees buckle and I rip my hands away from his so I can hang on to his thighs. _Wow. _They are so hard and muscular, I have to keep my eyes open to convince myself they're not metal too.

I open my mouth as wide I can, trying to fit him inside. My teeth scrape against him and I check his expression. The corner of his mouth twitches and I can't be sure if that irritated him or whether he… enjoyed it?

The only way I'm going to get more than just his tip inside my mouth is if I get a little rough. I force him another inch inside my mouth, hoping he doesn't mind my teeth. Bucky throws his head back and leans his palm against the wall.

A husky voice calls my name, but it's not the voice I expect. The door slams against the floor and Steve bursts through. "What are you doing to her?"

Bucky is groaning erratically, too caught up to pay attention. I feel him rip out of my mouth. Steve pushes Bucky against the wall.

"Stop! Steve, it was my choice."

Bucky shoves Steve off of him.

"No more fighting - please." My tone of voice must have sounded more desperate than I planned, because both men look at me.

Steve looks down. "Excuse me." He heads into the hallway.

Bucky leans against the wall and rubs himself, keeping his length massive. "You are perfect," he says, like it's his dying breath.

My mouth is watering just staring at him, but I remember the look on Steve's face and my heart squeezes. I leap up and follow him down the hallway.

There's a sliver of light coming from underneath the bathroom door. I knock, calling his name. I try the door handle; it's not locked. "I'm so sorry, I -"

His pants are around his ankles and his hands are wrapped around his – Oh, wow. My lips part as I trail my gaze up his body.

Steve tries to cover himself, but then lets his hands rest by his sides. His length stands proud, despite the shame on his face. "I hate what he's doing to you, but I saw you - like that - like this, and I…"

I step inside the bathroom. "I like you so much."

"I like you too. I've liked you ever since I first saw you."

"Really?"

He takes my hand and tilts my chin up. "Yes." He draws his face closer and, finally, our lips connect. He kisses as if I'm made of glass and he'd give his life before letting me shatter. He breathes my name. "I don't care what any other guy says, you're meant to be my best girl. I'll do anything for you, whatever it takes, to keep you by my side."

"Anything?"

I whip my head around at the husky voice. Bucky is looming in the doorway, his brows furrowed so strongly that his eyes are brooding under shadows. He huffs, the hair in front of his face jumping away from his mouth. He clenches his fists and his biceps swell. He glares at Steve. "Strip."

"No."

Bucky grabs me and presses the knife against my throat. "Come again, Captain?"

Steve clenches his jaw. He glances at me, an apology, and steps out of his pants and pulls off his shirt.

"In the shower."

Steve hesitates. Bucky presses the knife into my neck and I whimper.

"I heard you." Steve steps into the shower.

Bucky gestures for him to turn on the faucet.

Steve holds his chin high and stands still.

Bucky kisses my cheek, staring at him.

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to think about anything other than the stinging of the blade against my skin. If I moved a fraction, the blade would cut even deeper. I try to keep myself still, although my legs are shaking. I'd collapse if it wasn't for Bucky's firm hold.

The room is silent until Steve turns on the shower. The water ripples down his shoulders, pooling in the hollows above his clavicles, and down his abdomen, droplets clinging to the hairs on his chest, on the trail leading to his…

I look away, knowing I shouldn't be aroused. _Am I sadistic? _I hate Bucky for forcing me into this.

"It's been a while since you ate. Are you hungry, Captain?" Bucky steps toward the shower, dragging me with him. I grip his forearms, trying to keep myself steady. "Lick it. Just once. And I'll let her go."

"Do you promise?"

A slow smile creeps across Bucky's face, his eyes still shrouded.

Steve kneels, keeping his chin high.

Bucky turns his face to me. "Tell him how you want it, doll."

"What? But I don't -"

"Slow?" He trails one hand up and down my spine, making me shiver. "Or fast?"

He tugs my hair and I whimper. I can't look at Steve or I'll cry.

Bucky pushes his length in front of Steve's face. "Slow."

Steve squeezes his eyes shut. "Just once."

Bucky nods.

_Don't do it_, I want to scream. His arms are like iron bars around me. The air cools my neck; my skin is damp and I'm not sure if it's sweat or blood.

Bucky's length still has traces of my saliva. Steve brings his face forward and licks it, slowly, in the exact line my tongue made only minutes ago.

Bucky sighs, his grip on me softening. I bury my face in his neck and breathe in, his scent saltier from his fresh perspiration. I feel his pulse, rapid, in his neck.

"You like that, doll? What kind of beau would I be if I didn't please my best girl?" He buries his lips in my hair, inhaling through his nose. "Again."

The knife is half an inch away from my neck. Steve makes eye contact with me, his hard gaze cracking for only a moment when he sees the look in my eyes. He licks the other side of Bucky's length, even slower this time. My face flushes, embarrassed for Steve, angry at Bucky, and guilty for feeling turned on.

Bucky's length twitches. I wonder which part of this Bucky is getting most turned on from: forcing Steve to lick him, or forcing me to watch. _But it's my choice to keep my eyes open. _I shut my eyes, almost from a sense of duty. Or denial.

"Use your hands. Keep going."

"No."

I feel the knife against my neck again and I cry out.

"Stop! Okay."

Bucky smirks at him.

Steve inhales, his chest puffing out. He takes hold of Bucky's bulges and opens his mouth, enveloping him, taking him deeper than I ever could. My jaw drops as most of Bucky's length disappears.

"I just said put your hands on it."

Steve rips his mouth away, a string of saliva still joining them. "But this is what you want, isn't it?"

"You'll know exactly what I want, because I'll always tell you. Hold this." Bucky passes the knife to Steve. "Keep going." He keeps one arm around me and brings his metal hand to my crotch. He rubs me over my underwear until I moan, and then slips his hand underneath the fabric.

Steve stares at me, his cheeks red. As I tilt my head into Bucky, Steve's length grows in his lap. _You've got the knife, now save yourself_, I try to tell him with my eyes.

"I'd do anything for you," Steve says, his eyes closed. His mouth engulfs Bucky again.

Bucky's fingers are cold but the way he moves them unpredictably, teasingly, cruelly, causes me to produce more heat than he could ever suck from me. I collapse into him, too weakened to support myself as his sensual powers consume me. "Bucky," I say, and I realize I only mouthed his name when I hear Steve utter the same thing at the exact same time.

Bucky's hand grips my jaw, forcing my face onto his. He fastens his lips against mine and he pants into my mouth. He groans and uses his tongue to kill my hope of ever forgiving myself.

I don't realize how many of his fingers were inside me until he pulls them out and I whimper, still starving. His three fingers glisten and he lowers them to Steve. Steve gazes at me with heavy eyelids as he sucks each metal finger. Bucky licks the sweat from my temple, smiling as I sigh. I turn to kiss him, and this time I dominate Bucky.

Bucky pulls away from me. "Watch." He pulls out of Steve's mouth and groans loudly, releasing a tidal wave of energy onto Steve's face. I turn my head into Bucky's neck, horrified at first, then peek, and then I can't look away; it's grotesque but riveting, like a car crash. I lower my gaze and see Steve's length refusing to quit. It's almost as big as Bucky's, but it looks just as delicious – perhaps more so, because I have yet to taste it, and the unknown is the best spice of all.

"Clean yourself up." Bucky pushes Steve's head into the shower stream, caressing his hair before releasing him. He hoists me into his arms, my body weak and yielding. "Now you're all mine." He carries me out of the bathroom and I can only guess where he's headed.


	3. Pleasure

**A/N: Same deal as before, there's a slightly raunchier version of this chapter on A03 which is also second-person.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: dubious consent and copious sarcasm.**

* * *

Bucky kisses me through my underwear. His fingers are on my waistband, folding it down way too slowly. He's teasing me on purpose. He licks the skin he reveals, maintaining eye contact through stray locks of hair, watching my every twitch and sigh.

I huff and thrust my pelvis into him. "Bucky, please."

His hands push my pelvis down onto the bed. His eyes narrow and his lower lip pouts out, partly revealing his lower teeth.

My stomach flips. Only an hour ago, I was on the couch, desperate to keep my clothes on. Now, although I'm dying for him to rip my underwear off with his teeth, I worry about what he's thinking. _What if he thinks I smell weird?_

I try to do a mental calculation of how many hours it's been since I showered.

Bucky digs his nails into my ass, yanking my attention back to him. He peels my underwear off. It's soaked through. _Oh my God, it's so much. _My chest flushes and the heat spreads all the way to my face.

He rolls the fabric down my legs, watching me grow frustrated. His smirk broadens. I'm completely exposed to him; I can't help but feel self-conscious. He's so perfect, so muscular... _I should've gone to yoga this morning. _He lowers his face to my crotch. Bucky is definitely the most gorgeous man that's ever come this close to me. My throat tightens. _Why did he choose me, when he can have anyone?_

He slips my underwear off my legs. He kisses the inside of my ankles, then the insteps of my feet. His soft lips tickle and I erupt in giggles. His eyes flicker open, his lids heavy, and the corner of his mouth twitches. He licks my feet, the tip of his tongue tickling.

"Don't," I gasp, but he continues, torturing me. _I wish he would say something. _Usually I attract guys who can't shut the fuck up; it's strange to be seduced by someone so quiet. _Should I keep talking, or does he want me to be quiet too? _The uncertainty twists another knot in my stomach.

I stare at his eyes, pleading with him. He holds my gaze, kissing up my leg, until he drops his forehead down and his hair shrouds his eyes. The tip of his nose traces the crease between my thigh and crotch.

I shiver, my body flipping between relaxing and tensing. I need to hear him speak. "Bucky -"

He licks up my pussy. I cry out, my thighs tensing around his head. He grabs them and presses them against his ears, as if he's trying to block out the moonlight and drown in me.

I grab his hair with one hand and grip the pillow with my other hand. "God, fuck me, please."

He growls, sending vibrations through my center. He trails his hands up my legs – his metal hand choking my leg and the tips of his human fingers dancing lightly – and grabs my calves. He opens my legs and pushes them forward, controlling the angle at which he eats me and giving me a better view. His pink mouth, slick and hot, sucks my clit. I'm caught between whimpering and screaming; my lungs don't know what to do either, and I feel faint. He massages his hands down my thighs, melting my tension.

And then his nails bite into my flesh. I gasp. It's painful and delicious. "Yes. Bucky." I can't stop saying his name; it's the only way I can convince my lungs to draw in what I need.

He murmurs into me, the vibrations matching my name. He slips his hands under my ass, pressing me against his face. He is completely absorbed, as if he doesn't give a fuck about air. _Fuck, he's beautiful._

I don't realize how far I've floated away until he lifts his head up. He sucks in a breath like it's his first in years. His gaze caresses me, slinking up my body and locking on my eyes. He kisses the inside of my thigh and then sweeps his eyelashes over the ghost of his lip print. "I'm going to make you come harder than you've ever come before. And then I want your lips around my cock. Can you do that for me, doll?"

The first full fucking sentence and it had to be that. I grab his hair and push him back down between my legs. "Yes, Sergeant."

He keeps his eyes open this time, watching my back arch, my face crumple. The soft tissue of my breasts yields to his caresses. He eats me until I lose control of my body, to the point where weaving my hands through his hair is an impossible task. I sink into the bed, completely passive, and this feeds him even more; his ass clenches and he growls, deeper this time. He grips me not only with his hands but with his passionate concentration. I feel like we're the only people in the world, which isn't such a lonely feeling after all.

"Bucky, God, yes." My head is swirling. I scream, releasing myself.

He drinks me in. His tongue licks me clean, slowly, like he's reluctant to erase the evidence of what he does to me, but I'm too delicious for him not to taste his work.

He doesn't let me bask in my post-orgasm glow. He picks me up and sets me on the floor, on my knees, which seems to be his favorite way to see me. The blood drains from my head and I feel dizzy; I try to stay upright. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed. I grip his knees and I might have pushed them apart, or maybe he splayed them apart himself? My motions are starting to sync with his.

He unleashes himself from his pants. "Put your mouth on me. Don't stop till I tell you."

I wrap my fingers around his thick length. Bringing me to orgasm got him more than ready. And I'm so ready for him. "Bucky, I will suck this till it falls off your body."

"Well, I might tell you to stop before that happens."

I can't bring myself to tease him. Or myself. I launch forward, my whole body hungry, and my mouth wraps firmly around him. He sucks in his breath, surprised at my zeal. I force him down and feel him hit the back of my throat; he groans and makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and a cry of relief.

He is delicious.

Perhaps this is why he needs the mask: his face, his eyes, his mouth, all give himself away. He's mine for the taking. I make eye contact and pull away, slowly, my cheeks hollowing.

He breathes my name. "Stop. I need to fuck you. Now."

The suction causes an audible _pop _when I release him. "I don't think so." I tease him with the tip of my tongue and massage up his thighs, bringing more blood to his length. His hard thighs melt under my touch.

He runs his hands through his hair, trying to look casual, but I can see he's wiping away the sweat. "You don't actually enjoy this, do you?"

I freeze and look up, assuming he meant to be sarcastic, but his expression is serious. "Bucky." I squeeze the base of his cock with my hands. He's grown too thick for my mouth to handle him now, but I'll be damned if I don't try. I echo his command from before. "Don't ask stupid questions."

He sits upright but I force him into my mouth again before he can protest. His eyes smoulder and he tilts his head back, groaning. What my mouth lacks in size, I make up for in enthusiasm. I expose him to the texture of my tongue, of the inside of each of my cheeks… and, inevitably, my teeth. I check Bucky's expression, but he looks like he's in ecstasy. _The dude's a soldier. A rough blowjob won't hurt him._

He brings his head up and makes eye contact. He's gone quiet, so I increase my pace and squeeze him with my hands. He inhales, his chest expanding, making his shoulders look even broader from my vantage point. His vision is hazy, but mine is perfectly clear. I can see the stubble underneath his chin. A stray eyelash has fallen on his cheek. I brush my fingertips against his cheek to clear away the lash, but it clings to the pad of my finger. I stop sucking to stare at the lash. It's long and straight, just like his perfect cock, and it reminds me that even the strongest of men can fall apart in tiny ways.

He takes advantage of my pause, sliding his cock out of my mouth and standing up. "Any more of that, doll, and I'll lose it." He looks inside my nightstand drawer and then back at me. "Where do you keep your condoms?"

"Um…"

He looks down, trying to hide his smile. His long legs whisk him across the room and he swoops through the doorway like some sort of sex ballerina.

"Where are you going?"

He ignores me. So I follow him.

* * *

"I know the answer's probably no, but do you have a condom?"

Steve looks fucking pissed. He puts down his sandwich and reaches into his pocket. "What flavor?"

"You serious?"

"Yeah, I'm convenience store, Bucky." Steve opens his wallet a pulls out a square packet. "But it's not for you. It's for her." He looks at me, his eyes softening. "Like I said, I want you to be safe."

I blush. He's too nice. Even though he broke my door and used my stuff to make a sandwich. "Thank you." I reach my hand forward to accept the packet.

Bucky beats me to it, snatching the condom from Steve's hand.

Steve bristles at him. "It fits me, but it'll probably be too big for you."

I stare at Steve. He knows how big Bucky is – he sucked him off, for Christ's sake – so I know he's doing this just to get a rise out of Bucky.

Bucky chuckles. "Depends. Did you buy this condom pre- or post-serum?"

I try to break the animosity. "Can I have a bite of your sandwich?"

Steve hands me the plate, but Bucky pushes it back to him. "Keep your sandwich and fuck off."

"I will. And that condom's going to look like a damn wind-sock on your 'little soldier'."

Bucky rips open the packet and pulls his cock out. He rolls on the condom and beams triumphantly when it doesn't reach the base.

"Hang on, you haven't rolled it down all the way." Steve reaches for Bucky's cock.

"I got it." Bucky tries to brush his hands away, but I notice he sort of leans in to Steve.

Steve's hands linger by the rolled-down condom. "What do you know. It fits."

Bucky bites his lip. His eyes follow Steve's hands as he puts them back down at his sides. "Enjoy the sandwich, Captain." He grabs my arm and whisks me back to the bedroom.

* * *

James Buchanan Barnes without a stitch of clothing is a sight to behold.

"Relax, doll." He kisses the back of my neck, his hair tickling.

I breathe out slowly, closing my eyes. I've never slept with a man this quickly before.I've always been taught that good girls make the guy wait. Am I a good girl? With Steve, I never had to question myself, but with Bucky…

He trails kisses down my spine, lingering at the small of my back. He uses his tongue and, every time he draws his mouth away, he leaves a wet spot that catches the air and makes me shiver. His hands are on my hips, his fingers digging into my flesh. My knees ache, distracting me from the sensation of his lips, now at the base of my spine.

He keeps going further and further down, until he's not exactly kissing my back anymore. My breathing picks up. How far down is he going to go? "Bucky…"

I feel teeth on my shoulder and gasp. Damn, he moves quickly. He puts his head by mine, waiting for me to speak.

"Um, I've never…"

"Never been fucked from behind?"

I laugh, but it's mostly out of nervousness. "No. Your mouth was just kind of close to my…"

His thumbs massage the inside of my ass cheeks. "Close to what?"

He knows what I mean, I can tell from his tone. He's teasing. He wants to hear me say it. Well, I certainly know many words for it, I may as well use one. "My -"

He coaxes a finger into my asshole. "This?"

I bite my lip and suck in my breath. "Yes."

He trails another finger further down, the sensation on my sensitive nerve endings eliciting a moan from me. "Or did you mean this?" His finger circles my entrance, then slips slowly inside.

My arms weaken and my torso falls to the mattress. His name floats out of my mouth and gets buried in the pillow. He feels me from the inside with his fingers, enough to hitch my voice up a register and send pretty much all my brain cells on vacation. I can hear them deserting me now: _See ya later, slut! We'll be back when Bucky puts his clothes back on, shaves his head, and moves to a different planet._

I'm so screwed.

He slips another finger inside my entrance and I almost don't feel it, I'm so wet. He hums, clearly enjoying the view. I crane my neck to look at him. His icy blue eyes lend a chill to his smouldering gaze, and the result is like steam. The humidity in the room is rising. He slips his fingers out and they're obscenely shiny. He brings them to his mouth and sucks on them. When he pulls them out, his tongue follows. Any time I catch a glimpse of his tongue, it sends another tidal wave of anticipation through my body. Fuck, there isn't enough time in the universe to do what I want to do with that tongue.

His voice is husky, pressured with desire. "I need more than just a taste of you, doll."

I feel so empty, it's almost painful. I arch my back and toss my hair over my shoulder. "And I need more than just your fingers."

He gathers my hair into a ponytail and twists it, forcing me to raise my chin. "Careful what you wish for."

He circles my entrance with his length and slips the head inside slowly and then _holy fuck _–

He's so thick. As he enters, he just gets thicker and thicker. I release a scream and grip the sheets, needing something to hang on to so he doesn't knock me over with his force. He thrusts into me and it's like a fucking miracle every time. His hands are on either side of my hips and eventually my head clears enough to realize that he's remaining relatively still. He's using his strong hands to control my body, to pump me up and down his length. I'm the one moving, but he's the one with the power.

He groans, as if using my body is the only way he can reach ecstasy. And damn, does he know how to use me. His passion is energizing and exhausting at the same time.

He grabs my breasts and angles my torso up. He presses his mouth against my ear, humidity coming through in his breaths and causing my hair to stick to his lips. "Say you're mine. You're my girl."

I need a moment to figure out how to use language again. "I'm yours, Bucky."

"And you're only mine." He thrusts extra-hard for emphasis. "Say it."

"I'm only yours. You're the one."

He pants into my ear, my name tumbling out from his lips like he can't help it. "I lo- _Fuck._" His cry is guttural. He holds my hips tight against him, spilling himself. My ears have perked up and I listen to him orgasm. He sounds like a wild animal. He doesn't speak another word.

When he goes quiet, he grabs a length of my hair and smells it. He gently places it back over my shoulder and kisses my neck. He disposes of the condom and lies down.

I remain on my knees. "What were you about to say?"

He pulls me down to lie beside him, tucking his metal arm under the pillow to shield me from its chill. His warm right arm wraps around me. "Hmm? I don't remember." He tucks my back against his chest and, for the rest of the night, I am his little spoon.


	4. Burning

Steve looks illegally hot wearing a tool belt.

He's standing in my entranceway with his head cocked. "You've got one broken door, and one man who knows how to fix it. You really going to turn that down?"

"It's my fault you had to break it down in the first place. You don't have to do this."

"I don't have to, but I want to." He's already tearing down the fragments of the old door. He's got a brand new one leaning against the wall outside. Good thing it's sunny today.

I probably shouldn't have Steve over right now, but I'm kind of craving the company of a man. I fell asleep in Bucky's arms last night and, when I woke up, he was gone.

My breakfast had been tasteless, the flavor robbed by nagging thoughts of: _you shouldn't have slept with him. _Bucky didn't even leave a phone number, and I didn't give him mine. For all I know, he's was lying as a way to seduce me, and now he's gone for good. _If he can break into my house, he's capable of anything, I guess._

The whir of the electric screwdriver stops. Steve's eyes search mine. "You okay?"

"Yeah." My voice sounds like a ghost drifting, directionless.

He starts up the screwdriver again. He barely touches it to the hinge, and then takes his finger off the trigger and puts it down. "I was going to surprise you, but…" He reaches into his pocket. "I bought two tickets to _Les Miserables_ months ago. The show's tonight. I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you to come with me. I guess I should've asked you sooner…"

My face lights up. "I'm not busy. I'd love to come with you."

He beams. "So it's a date. Well, not a date, but -"

I touch his arm. "It's a date." _If Bucky doesn't want his girl seeing other guys, maybe he should keep a better eye on me. _I return Steve's dazzling smile. I still feel kind of shitty for being abandoned by Bucky, but I'm not going to let it ruin my day. No guy is worth that, no matter how soft his hair, or how beautiful his eyes…

His eyes…

My shoulders slump. Now I feel like shit again.

* * *

Steve licks his upper lip. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Yeah, you looked like you needed it. I mean, you're welcome." He's slightly out of breath and there's a hint of sweat on his t-shirt under his neck. It's kind of making me stupid. He'd chugged back the glass of lemonade I gave him in a matter of seconds, as if it was the Virgin Mary's milk and he was Dehydrated Jesus. There's something strangely sexual about watching men consume things. "Do you want another one?"

He shakes his head and looks down at himself. He laughs. "I should go home. I need a shower."

I hear an engine roar outside. I peek out the window and see a familiar arm on the steering wheel.

My heart rate jumps. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why?"

Bucky pulls into my driveway and gets out.

Steve looks out the window. "He's the one who shouldn't be here."

Since I haven't locked the new door, Bucky lets himself in.

I make room for Bucky to enter, but Steve stands his ground. "Would've been polite for you to knock."

Bucky pushes past Steve, their shoulders colliding. Bucky looks Steve up and down, eyeing his tool belt. "Nice job on the door. Got another condom?"

I try to keep my eyes off Bucky. I don't want him to see how much I've missed him, especially since it's only been one night. His hair is windblown – he must have rolled the windows of his car down – and his lips are curled into a smirk. He thinks he can come over uninvited, after taking off last night, and demand my attention? He's got a lesson to learn. I'm not that kind of girl.

But, fuck, he looks good. Is he wearing different pants? These ones are tighter than yesterday's.

"Hey, doll. Miss me?" A lock of hair falls in front of his eyes.

I keep my face turned and give him a sideways look. "Hello."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you." Steve hitches up his tool belt, like he's about to grab a hammer and smack Bucky's dick.

"Who said anything about talking?" Bucky runs a hand down my arm.

I want to move my arm away, but it feels good. I feel a twinge of guilt, wishing I had more control over my carnal desires. "Sorry, I'm busy tonight."

He raises his eyebrows. "Doing what?"

Steve pulls out the tickets and holds them up. Not in his face, but just enough to catch Bucky's attention. Bucky's eyes focus on the tickets and then he laughs. "How ironic, because you'll be miserable all night with this one." He jabs his thumb in Steve's direction.

_At least I know he'll stay by my side the whole night_, I want to say, but I just cast Bucky another look before looking down. "I need to get ready. Thanks for visiting."

Steve opens the door and gives Bucky a pointed look.

Bucky gestures. "After you."

Steve nods and steps outside.

Bucky slams the door shut and locks it.

"Hey," Steve hollers from the other side.

"Dumbass." Bucky grabs me around the waist and pulls me into him. My ass collides into his groin. My hands fly to his arms in attempt to pry myself away. I may as well be a ragdoll, for all the strength he's got in his arms. It's frustrating how he can overpower me so easily.

He buries his lips in my hair, right behind my ear. "You still smell like me."

His voice is like an ocean of chocolate sauce I want to dive into. "That's why I'm taking a shower."

"I think you'd look better in a bath."

"I'm not all that concerned about what you think." I wiggle free from his grasp, but I get the feeling it's only because he let me. I walk towards the bathroom and expect to feel his arms around me at any second – he wouldn't let me get away that easily, would he?

I turn around and see him still by the door. He's avoiding my eyes. "So this is what it feels like."

I want to get in the shower and ignore him, but my curiosity gets the best of me. "What?"

"Rejection." He looks up.

What a bullshitter. "Name one other woman who's rejected you."

His eyebrows dart up for a second. He opens his mouth, and then closes it.

"Exactly."

"Name one woman who's rejected _you_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you asked the wrong question."

I open my mouth, but he opens the door and steps out, slamming it behind him.

My stomach twists into a knot. I step forward, my instinct being to run after him. _But I wanted him to leave._ I recall what Bucky said last night: Be careful what you wish for.

Did he really reject me by vanishing last night? Maybe he had somewhere to be. Or maybe he wanted to sleep in his own bed.

_Am I in the wrong?_

And here he goes making me question myself again.

I step into the shower, self-doubt washing over me harder than the water.

* * *

The house-lights turn on. Intermission.

Steve squeezes my hand. "Do you want anything?"

_Bucky. _"Uh…"

"I'm getting popcorn. Can I get you…?"

"Oh." I squeeze his hand back and stand up. "You bought the tickets, I'll get the food."

"You sure?"

I step past his legs and shoot a coy look back at him. "I'm always sure."

He laughs. It's so easy to be with him.

I walk down the hall, people everywhere. I'm a tiny drop of human in a sea of flesh. I'm halfway to the concession when I feel a cool pair of hands grab my waist.

I jump and jerk my head around.

"Hey, it's just me." Steve reassures me when he sees my reaction. "I forgot to tell you, I want to see if they have the kind with the cheese."

He lets go of my waist and I kind of wish he hadn't. I feel tiny again.

When we get to the counter, Steve speaks before I can. "Do you have the kind with the cheese?"

The cashier's young and she blushes because Steve's freaking cute. Or maybe she thinks he's weird. But cute guys can say weird stuff and it's still cute. "Sorry?"

"Like, cheesy popcorn."

This could take a while. I hand Steve my cash. "I have to go pee. I'll meet you back in our seats."

I've never been to this theater before and have to ask an employee where the washroom is, but eventually I find it. There aren't too many people swarming around here, maybe because the other girls don't want their dates to know they use the washroom. Right beside it, there's a door that says CUSTODIAN.

I'm about to pull open the door, when I feel familiar hands around my waist again. My body relaxes into Steve's grip. "Hey, so did they have what you wanted?" Then I wonder, _if he bought food, how does he have two free hands?_

Before I can turn around, I'm thrown into the custodian's closet. I hit my stomach against something jutting out from the wall. My pain escapes through my lips. A hand clamps over my mouth, muffling my noise.

The door closes, shutting out the last trace of light.

I grab onto my assailant's arm and it sucks the heat from my skin. He removes his hand from my mouth and runs his fingers through my hair, brushing it back to kiss my ear. "Don't make me gag you."

Fucking hell. "I'll scream."

"I have my knife, doll." He thrusts his groin into my ass and bites into my neck.

My heart is racing, which should be a good thing considering he almost stopped it. I tilt my head and lean into him. I can't help it; it feels so good to be consumed by him. "I can't do this. The intermission is almost over."

"I don't care." His hands slip down to my thighs and he yanks up my skirt.

I shriek and try to pull it back down. It's hard to navigate in the dark. I have no idea what he'll do next. _And that's fucking sexy._

No it isn't, it's fucking scary. I should be pissing myself. "But Steve -"

His pulls my hair and growls into my ear. "Don't fucking say his name."

"I'll say whatever I -"

His strong hands flip me around to face him, making me dizzy. He crushes his lips into mine, not giving me a chance to take a last sip of air. The way he kisses me, it's like he doesn't want me to breathe; he doesn't want me to think.

I can feel his massive cock against my underwear. It's like it's breaking through his pants. There's no way we have time to have sex. I don't want to miss the second half of the show. And I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he can have me whenever he wants, regardless of what I'm doing.

He breaks away and I anticipate his teeth on my neck. Instead, he lets his soft lips brush against one of my cheeks, and then the other one.

He may as well have shoved his metal hand into my chest and squeezed my heart. I bury my face into his neck, making sure my eyes don't touch his skin. I squeeze my eyes shut because they feel hot and I'm afraid of what they'll do. I wish I could give myself to him, every night for the rest of my life, as long as he wouldn't leave me like he did last night.

His breath is hot in my ear. "I want you."

_But for how long? _I fist my hands in his hair. _I wish I could find someone who I could rely on…_

Steve.

If Bucky had never broken in last night, I'd be happy with Steve. Maybe not totally happy, but at least I wouldn't be confused.

I keep my eyes shut, holding back what I never want him to see. I press my hands against his chest. "I'm not your toy."

He murmurs my name in my ear. His voice is soft. _Am I overreacting? _I swallow back my fear. I want him to think I'm angry, because anger is better armor than fear for vulnerability, and Bucky's way of kissing my neck makes me feel especially vulnerable.

I need to see his face. He's gone quiet again and it's ripping apart my insides.

He slips his hand over my underwear and lets the tip of his index finger speak for him.

I'm definitely late now. _Fuck it._

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and press myself into him. He smells just the way I remember. I rub my face against his neck and tug the collar of his shirt down, needing more of him. He does the same to my underwear, tugging it aside so forcefully I worry he'll snap it. His metal fingers against my clit make me shiver, but my skin is so overheated that his fingers slowly warm up and almost feel human.

He holds his lips in front of mine, almost close enough to kiss me. I try to close the gap, but he leans away. He refuses to talk, and now he won't kiss me either. My arms tighten around his neck, partly out of frustration and partly because my legs are weakening. He moves his fingers unpredictably around my most sensitive spot, soaking his glove.

I don't want to make too much noise, but it's impossible to keep myself from whimpering, from sighing, from doing whatever he wants me to do. _He wants to know he has control of me. _He slips a finger inside me, just half an inch, _half a fucking inch_, like he's purposely holding back what he knows I need. I huff, a lock his hair sticking to what remains of my lip gloss. I don't want to orgasm in his palm, I want him to fill me. I slip my hand down his hard abdomen and touch his package. "I need you."

"Then make sure you're alone tonight." He slips his hand out of my underwear. "I don't want to see you with him again."

I'm freezing all of a sudden, and I realize he's stepped away from me. "Bucky?"

There's a beam of light for a second as he slips through the door. I catch a glimpse of the hair I've mussed up, of the shoulders that supported me. _Maybe he has the same fear as me: that I'll abandon him._

I slump against the wall, grasping at something to hang on to so I don't collapse. He got me so close. My body feels like rubber. I breathe out and rest my hand against my crotch, hoping to finish what he started.

Moments later I relax my hand, still frustrated. There's no way I can compete with what he's able to do. He's completely spoiled me.

I re-adjust my clothes as best I can and yank the door open. I peek down the hall, but he's disappeared.

Again.

* * *

I scoot past the mass of feet and knees to get back to my seat. About a thousand apologies to strangers later, I'm sitting beside Steve.

"Where were you?" He touches my arm, concerned.

"I have my period. I had to find a tampon." I feel shitty for lying, but I don't want to hurt his feelings.

He turns his head back to the stage. He watches the musical for a moment before leaning towards me. "You smell different. Like cleaning stuff and… metal."

I keep my gaze fixed on the stage, but he keeps staring at me.

"Your face is all red," he says slowly.

A voice comes from behind us. "Shhh."

Steve lowers his voice. "Where is he?"

I snap my head to look at him. "Who?"

The woman behind us leans forward and taps me on the shoulder. "Shhh."

Damn, I'm not even the one making most of the noise, why is she tapping my shoulder? I cast a glance back at her, and then back at Steve. I can tell from his eyes, he's closed himself off. He looks back at the stage and clenches his jaw.

* * *

By the time we walk out of the building, he still hasn't said anything. He's walking faster than me and I have to practically kill myself to match his pace.

"Steve." I grab his hand, out of breath. "I'm sorry."

He slows his pace and then stops. "I can't be just your friend. Every time I see you, I want to..."

I hold his hand until he looks at me. "What?"

His cheeks turn pink. "I want to kiss you."

His hand remains limp. I squeeze it, trying to put the life back into it. "Then why don't you kiss me?" I soften my voice to match his gaze.

"Because I don't want to doubt whether you want to be kissed."

He's so cute. He doesn't deserve this. _I don't deserve him. _I take his other hand and face him. "I want you to kiss me."

His hands clasp around mine. He hesitates, but then leans down. The sun is setting behind me, and the light reaches less of his face as it becomes eclipsed by my own. I close my eyes. His nose brushes against mine. Finally, I get to kiss the guy I've had a crush on forever and not be interrupted.

"Not if you're thinking about him."

I open my eyes. Steve pulls away.

I stand there, numb, until our cab pulls up. We ride home in silence and I wonder how I went from two guys fighting over me to two guys not talking to me.

_'Make sure you're alone tonight,' _ I recall Bucky's words.

_I will be. And it's all my fault._


End file.
